Making Up for Lost Time
by ameo66
Summary: AU: Even though Buffy and Spike have always been friends, you never know a person, even after both of them have been stuck in two horrid marriages for the last few years, and have their insecurities to blame. Allow the fluffy, lemon-zest ensue.
1. Move

**Rated M do to physical violence, lesbianic lime-lemon zest, and regular lime-lemon zest.**

_Are we still on for the double date?_

_you bet pet_

Buffy rolled her eyes, despite the lack of effect through text messages.

_and dont you roll your eyes like always do, youre my pet. s'not like I'mma call you any different_

"I stand corrected," she chuckled, noting that once again he did not insert apostrophes for 'dont' and 'youre' but did so for 's'not' and 'I'mma'.

_10 years you been calling me that, and I still continue the thought process, 'should I address you as master?'_

A blush crawled across her face, and a smile broke out. At least there was one thing going well for her in life. No, nevermind to y'know, the loss of all wealth and the abusive husband. Spike constantly told her to leave, but she still helpless clung to the love in the past her and Angelus had for each other. He was such a promising business man, and just, was never the same one night.

Though Spike wanted her to leave Angelus he also wanted to be a supportive friend, and in doing so went along with her in attempts to have a normal social life. Like her latest activity, 'get Angel out of the house'. Her reasoning standing, 'maybe if he was at least a more social drunk, he would feel better about the finances'.

_Well if you want to kitten...in private ;D_

The blonde laughed quietly as she sat in the living room, not wanting to wake up Angelus from sleeping. She looked at the time, noticing that it was time to leave for work. She knew that if anyone else made comments to her like that towards her, she would tell them off, but considering the ten year span of their friendship, it seemed very normal from Spike.

_I have to go to work, see you later this evening_

_have a nice day luv_

She pocketed her phone, and grabbed her cooled waffles off the plate, eating them plain as she walked out the door to her job. She was working as a trainer at a local gym around the block from her flat. The flat that she lived in with Angelus was the last unsold property that belong to her fully and completely. And though they did not go bankrupt, Angelus' habits continued to dig a bigger and bigger hole for the heiress. She was fortunate though that the work that she did have, she enjoyed quite thoroughly.

"Dru, darling you already agreed to it."

"But William dear, I have made more plans, and it's so hard to break those plans. Especially with all the build up between us," she spoke huskily as her thoughts drifted to her adulterous activities. The woman tilted her head back as she recalled the ecstasy between her and her current squeeze.

Spike's expression hardened as he frustratedly thought about his wife. Never through their relationship has she ever been true to him. They did not even share the same bed. The only reason they got married was due to the request of his own dying mother, and he could never say no to his mum. Even if it did mean hammering in the final nail to his own coffin. At this point the only reason why they remained together is because one, they left each other alone, and two, it gave Buffy a slight semblance of sanity to think that her best friend was at least happy in his own marriage.

The things that he'd done for the women he loved.

What was he suppose to do for tonight though? Instead of a double date, it'll be Buffy and Angelus plus Spike. Ugh, a third wheel. "I'll see what happens later he mumbled to himself, looking up from his seat, he noticed that the eccentric woman left his presents. He toyed around on his phone, not really having anything to do. He had already managed the company and accounts for the day, and he had also already dealt with his annoying wife. He flipped through his phone, and slid out the keyboard, considering his thoughts. Staring at the words on the screen he sighed knowing that his latest poem was pretty awful. He always liked to write, but it seems he never got any better at it.

_Consumed in discontent,_

_I do not stir_

_Only waiting for your call_

_to steal you from that cur_

_If you say you are still happy_

_I shall never move_

_Only waiting for your call_

_to you, my love I shall prove_

He shook his head in his own disappointment. "Oh well," he typed in a few lines to follow, but tried not to give it much for thought. He never let anyone else read his works anyway, so it was not a big deal. As long as no one else read it, maybe he could keep his sanity over it. Heaven and Earth knows that he was already _still_ having difficulty containing his obsession with his longtime friend.

Sure he was past the stealing panties and creating a shrine phase of his obsession, (hadn't done that for 4 years), and sure they had a few close moments in high school, but she was always rather peculiar about their relationship. Afraid almost. He loved her though. Never would stop. Couldn't it seemed, especially stranded in a marriage with a cheating wife and no love of her own to offer.

Habit would have it that he would start browsing pictures of his friend. Over the years he had accumulated quite the collection. Beach pictures, self taken portraits, and few photos 'taken' from boyfriends. They were mostly taken from before her marriage, when Angelus loved her dearly, and prized her for all that she was worth. He licked his lips as his gaze raked of over the pixels.

She was poised like a pinup girl, her full body exposed in her frilly pink and white polka dotted push-up and panties. Angelus was so proud that when he still associate with other people would send all his guy friends the images she sent him. A little scummy, but it was high school. And he didn't want to look gift horse in the mouth. He restrained himself not wanting to give in to his desire again.

He glanced at the clock. Time passed by too slow sometimes.

Buffy wrapped the towel around herself and stepped out of the shower. A frown struck her expression as she recalled that Angelus refused to go out, yet again, and told her to 'shut her whore mouth' about going on a double date with Drusilla and Spike. He hit her again. Pushed her down and struck her back with a half-full bottle of whiskey. Boy did it throb.

It felt like he might of hit her sore rib.

And she felt that worst of all, she was going to be a third wheel. The yelling and beating was nothing new, not since a few months into her marriage. What hurt is that she would have to spend time with her best friend and his beautiful wife. If his wife was present though, perhaps he would not notice the pain she was feeling physically. He would pressure her into leaving Angelus again, which she felt she still could not go through with. She still loved him. Wanted to help him. She thought she could still help him, if he would only let her.

'_ey luv, got a bit of bad news. Wifey seems to have business elsewhere t'nite, so it seems that it'll just be me_

Buffy felt like a weight in heart had been lifted, it would be just her and him.

_It's alright, Angelus isn't feeling social as it is._

_then itsa date, just me in you_

_and***_

A laugh escaped her as she noted the later correction. 'Oh I wish,' a mild blush hit her again, but she had at this point come to terms with all the naughty thoughts that ran through her mind while with Spike. They had been close to spending some intimate time together some years ago, and since she threatened to arrest Angelus for assault a year and a half ago she has had plenty of time to daydream without too much guilt.

_Well since its no longer a double date, wanna hang somewhere other than the french place?_

_Hmm, can we go to that thai place?_

_anywhere you want pet, I'll pick ya up_

_I will be ready in 30_

Buffy skipped out of the bathroom, and quickly dressed into the outfit that she had laid out. It was a black pencil skirt with a slit up the right thigh, and red sleeveless corset blouse. After 25 minutes of fussing with makeup and hair, she stepped out into the living room where Angelus lay awake in his chair staring at the television.

"You're going out," he stated, not even bothering to have his eyes leave the screen.

"Yes dear, to hang out with Spike, you're welcome to come still if you'd like," she spoke clearly while adjusting her earrings, not wishing to incur any further wrath from him that day. She heard him shift, and saw that he was facing her.

"You're such a slut Buffy, why could you ever think it was appropriate to leave the house dressed like that?" His words resonated in the vault ceiling as he stood up from his chair.

"I'll go change, sorry, I suppo-"

He struck her down mid sentence, and pinned her to the ground with his foot on her sternum, " I said, how could you think that it was appropriate you cunt? I didn't ask for your excuses!" The room filled with the thud of his punches and her wimpers. She held back her tears, and only held up her arms to defend herself from the barrage of his assault.

Buffy gasped hearing the most welcomed noise. She heard the turn and click of the key in the front door. In the a quick motion the door open, and Spike was hauling Angelus off of her injured frame.

"What's your fucking deal mate?" Angelus mocked in a pseudo accent.

Spike turned towards the man after assisting Buffy and shocked her as he decked Angelus in the face, knocking him straight onto his ass. He could not stop there though, straddling the man he continued to maul the man in a mixture of hurt and rage on behalf of his dear friend.

Only after a sob from Buffy did Spike realize the man was out cold. He licked his lips and stood up heading towards the kitchen sink to rinse his hands.

"Pet, do you need to see a doctor?"

"I-I think so, " she spoke softly as she stumbled towards the counter to lean against it.

He cringed as he sense her pain, "lemme grab your coat, and I'mma take you to my physician."

"Spike, I can't afford that, I don't have insurance anymore. And you've paid for too many of my visits."

"Luv," he gently guided her, "I have you on my insurance, and have had you on since after the first time he struck you. And might I say, this indeed the very last." He walked her down the steps and into his car, and started off to the doctors.

Silent tears ran down the apples of her cheeks as shudders ran through her body. Spike eyed her dutifully, and cursed himself. He felt like scum.

"I should have taken you out of there a long time ago. Buffy, I am so sorry, I just-" his words faltered as he knew that there were no excuses for such cruelty that he allowed to occur to his one dearest friend.

Minutes passed in silence as he drove. Eventually they found themselves at the doctors, and through slowed time and anguished movements they finished their visit. By the end Buffy was noted to have 3 cracked ribs, bruised sternum, and deep bruising all over. Spike fractured a few fingers, but told Buffy not to worry as she immediately made her guilt expression.

"Luv, I'd do it again if I had to right now. I shoulda done it a hell of a lot sooner."

She nodded silently, and found it too arduous to argue about the matter. He brought her to his home and set her up in a guest room beside his own room. Words seemed unnecessary as he catered to her needs. A small smile played her lips as he emphasized the shared door between their rooms.

It reminded her when they use to spend the night together in high school. Everyone always took turns hosting slumber parties on the weekends. All the girls would squeeze onto one bed and the boys would spread out around their own bedroom. And the door was always left unlocked for wandering teens missing their boyfriend or girlfriend. It use to be Buffy, Dru, Willow, and Cordelia. And then out the boys it would be Spike, Angel, Oz and Xander. Sometimes there would be others, but there was always same core eight.

Buffy sighed as she laid in the overly plush room while Spike went in search of more comfortable clothing for her. Despite the various color scheme changes in the room, it was the same as ever. The house had belonged to Spike's mother, and he had inherited it in her death. This was the room that and the girls had done so much gossiping and daring. In fact, if memory served her well, she had gotten her picture taken in there wearing some very naughty items. All the girls at the time were so smitten with their boyfriends that they would have photo shoots. So many naughty pictures, and the doors had to be locked lest they were disturbed.

"What'cha smile'n about pet?" Spike spoke carrying in a hand full of clothing. She eyed it, and he shrugged, "you women, I can't read your mind, so I didn't know what you might want. A lot of this Dru's reject clothing. Stuff I bought that she never wore."

"I see..." she started to sift through the articles of clothing, and found what she wanted. She went to change behind the changing wall, "I was remember the sleepovers we use to do while we were young. And the photo sessions."

"Photo sessions?"

"Surely you remember, you probably still have Dru's pictures. We'd decide on themes and all dress up sexy to send our respective boyfriends pictures. Gosh what were some themes...I know we did a food themed one. Whipped cream and other such. Catholic school girls, nurses, teachers..."

"Pin-up, dominatrix, maid, yeah I remember them now," he crossed his legs as she stepped out from behind the dressing wall hoping it covered his growing arousal enough. His case was not helped when she stepped out wear what was his own shirt and boxers. "You would wear my clothes."

"Not that I don't absolutely love the lacy frills, but tonight is all about homey comfort," she laid down gently on the bed. "Spike, you look so serious."

He broke from his focus and turned to her with a grim expression, "I need to confess something Buffy."

The blonde's own features softened, "well what's the matter?"

"Drusilla and I have been separated for awhile. Actually, depending on how you look at it, we were really never together." He gaze a rather guilty smirk, his own brow raised.

"But, she was always so obsessed with you in highschool, and even after!"

"We had a lot in common, but that was really it. As you know I got married since it was one of my mum's dying wishes, but it has been a marriage of convenience. We don't even share a bed with each other."

Buffy sat stunned at him, not having expected such a confession. Her gaze lowered as she absorbed the words. "Why" was all she said.

"Why what pet?"

"Why did you never say anything William. All these years, all that time spent in a loveless marriage? You let me complain and mope through my marriage when you had your own pain to bare?" Buffy's breath became labored and she appeared to be bordering on panicking.

"Shh, pet look at me," he cupped her cheek, a tear streaming down her cheek. "All that has ever mattered to me in these past years has been your happiness. It didn't matter what I was going through, because whatever happened to you was dozen times more important."

"William Pratt, you're such a brat."

"Yeah, maybe I am. And have an adulterous wife, and a very sad best friend. Wanna order some take-out and stay in with a movie?"

A smile expanded across her lips, sending a slight chill down his spine, "yes please."

He leant over and kissed her forehead, "alright, anything for my pet." He left the room to go get his phone to make the call.

Buffy sighed and whispered to herself, "thank you master."

**R&R**

**Mia-san, in and out!**


	2. Tease

Dipped a little into Angel, don't be too warded by it, just really like Doyle. Sob. Oh, and this that lime zest lesbian escapades.

Days turned into weeks as Buffy continued her stay. She had managed to convince her job to get her a transfer to a closer gym, and they also allotted her some well deserved rest. The days had been filled with movies, soap operas, and lots of longwinded conversations with lawyers. Buffy attempted to talk to Drusilla when she could find her, but the woman seemed hopelessly wrapped up in her own problems and life.

The door clicked with the unlock as Spike and Buffy returned to the house. Silence strung comfortably through the room as they unwound in the sitting room. Spike instantly pulled out his phone and started diddling around on it. Buffy cleared her throat, catching his attention.

"Yes?"

"I have an idea."

"Am I going to like said 'idea'?"

"That depends, do you miss our high school friends?"

"The scoobs? A bit, though I can't say they miss me all that much. I was sort of a jerk through school and beyond," he yawned and reclined in the chair, "what's this mention all about pet?"

"Lets have a slumber party, like we use too. I have been talking to them online for the past 3 weeks. Everyone is up for it."

His brow rose, "I dunno about this, but I suppose thats a good idea. When?"

A mischevious smile crept on to her lips, "tonight, I already set it up. It's to celebrate my recovery!" She winked at him, getting up from the couch and started for the hallway.

Spike shot up from the chair, and chased after her. She picked up speed running to her room and locking it. He turned into his own room and burst through the door shared between their rooms. She squeaked diving to the plush bed for cover, and he followed after causing another squeak as he squeezed and tickled her. She pleaded mercy as she grew breathless in his embrace. After being thoroughly pleased with her flushed face he relented his barrage, finding her vibrant hazel eyes penetrating his.

He licked his lips as his gaze drew lower to her lips. They were lush and pink and full of life. The life that they so lacked previously while shackled to the man she should have never called husband. A smile played her lips, and Spike's heart sped up as desire started to stir. He gasped as she quickly kissed him and then escaped his grasp.

"So I was thinking that we should consider finding the trundle beds, because I doubt you men will want to share a kingsize bed." She caught a glance of Spike in the corner her eye, almost too afraid to look at him completely.

He smiled broadly, unable to conceal his enjoyment from the momentary meeting of their lips, "and I suppose it's time to unlock the ol' liquor cabinet."

"Not uh, remember? Buffy and liquor are unmixy!" She whimpered, her lip in full pout, and Spike felt displeased knowing he really should hold back.

"Now luv, you don't have to drink," he sat up completely, "so when are the guests arriving? Who should I be expecting?"

"Well, Willow and Xander, as well as Cordy, and I told her to bring someone if need be. I think she said that she was bringing Doyle." Buffy shrugged as she started browsing her phone for texts, "I never had class with, but I know Angel did. Met him a few times, did you?"

"Yeah, he's a cool bloke."

"Good, cause I couldn't remember him." Buffy laid back down on the bed within reach of Spike, but not so close that he could easily steal a kiss from her. Which was easily the top most item on his list of things to think about doing...again. "They'll be here in 3 hours, do you wanna order-in, make dinner, watch a movie...?"

"Movie, definitely. With Chinese food."

"No burgers and fries?" She stretched on her back, "tomorrow night we have to go out." Unknowingly her breast jutted out enough to cause Spike to inwardly growl. It took almost everything he had to not give in the temptation that was Buffy Summer's body.

"Anything you want pet," he spoke low as lust started to rule his mind. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply trying to break himself from the trance. Realizing he could no longer trust himself he stood up from the bed, "I am going to shower and get ready, I suppose the dress code is casual and comfortable?"

"As long as its not too comfortable, ha ha" she smiled and waved to him. "I'll get ready too."

#&%*

After an intense struggle with the trundle beds and a desperate search for linens, the mood lightened after the arrival of their friends. Hugs and kisses were shared as everyone reunited for the first in what seemed like years. Everyone seemed really happy to see each other, but there also layed a certain tenseness. A movie had been planned, but in the end, their conversations went into overdrive.

"So Willow," Xander started, "I heard you had some 'experiences' at your college," he waggled his brow at the prospect only causing her laugh.

"Well if you most know, I had a long time girlfriend. After some complications in our relationship though it ended. She was really sweet though. I miss her a lot." Willow sighed deeply, looked a little forlorn as she remembered Tara.

"Are you still walking down that path?" Doyle asked in curiosity with his thick irish accent, "and if you are, can I watch?" He took a swig of liquor.

Cordelia's elbow promptly met Doyle's ribcage.

"Well...I think I don't mind either way."

"What of you Xander, weren't suppose to be marrying Anya?" Cordelia enquired nosily, "word is you felt her waiting at the alter."

Xander promptly made the motion to loosen his tight collar.

"Hey, he doesn't want to discuss how much of a coward he is..." Spike chuckled.

"At least I didn't marry for unhappiness. And I resent that!"

"And I resent that!"

"Boys, boys, settle down," Buffy held onto Spike's arm, and he calmed down.

"It's alright, you're welcomed into the singles club," Doyle joked "am I right?"

"So has anyone have interesting experiences lately?" Cordelia asked, trying to keep the conversation going. "After high school I left to L.A. to become an actress."

"And how is that going?" Buffy leaned forward to listen.

"Not well quite frankly."

"Oh come not, me 'n you got a nice job at that firm together." Doyle nudged her, and gentle smile spread on her lips.

"I work construction and live on my own at a nice place," Xander gloated.

"I still live on campus," Willow chimed in.

The conversation grew a little stale, and a few people yawned, "I suppose it's time to wind down a bit, there is still more private gossip to inquire on." Buffy noted, and the other women giggled. The men simply didn't understand, and how could they?

They dispersed, and the three women clamored into bed together, Cordelia immediately asked, "we aren't having photo time are we? I don't even have a boyfriend, and that only depresses me further."

"I don't exactly have anyone to send them too," Willow spoke up.

"Girls, tonight is all about being a tease," Buffy rose her brow, "give the boys a shock. It's not like they'll be expecting it." Cordelia opened her mouth to protest, but Buffy cut her off, "and Cordy, we aren't blind. Doyle is quite infatuated with you."

"Well then Buff, what do we have to work with?"

"Oh, you know, only Drusilla's entire reject wardrobe," Buffy stated, opening the door to the over sized closet, filled to the teeth with all sorts of unbelievable clothing. "Apparently she had no taste for any of the things that Spike has ever purchased for her, and on top her uncontrollable spending..."

"Oh my God. Is that Vera Wang?" Cordy immediately started cooing over the many tagged and unworn articles of clothing. "Did you already think of a theme?"

"There wasn't anything that stood out particularly to me."

Willow joined Cordelia in the browsing, and in no time grabbed two lingerie sets, "what about naughty and nice?" In one hand was cherry red complete set from garter belts to three panty choices and in the other hand was a pristine white set that tooked as though it belonged to a virgin on her wedding night.

"Buffy should take the white, and I'll take the red. Willow, you should wear a black or blue set, we'll keep looking."

"Those boys are going to have heart attacks."

"Xander, you gotta tell me man, what's the key to Cordelia's heart?" Doyle pleaded to the man.

"Designer wear and lots of arguments that end hot and sweaty make-out sessions. The real question is has Willow always been that goddamn irresistable?"

Doyle sat and thought over his words, taking them into careful consideration. Spike reclined out on the bed, "you poor chums."

"Same to you bub" Xander chuckled, "we all noticed the goo-goo eyes you have for the Buffster."

"Yeah, well, so what."

"So are you going to make your move? I mean aren't you both getting divorces? You guys lead some pretty unhappy marriages, maybe you guys could finally make-up for lost time."

"I can't read her though man. She plays with my head. One moment I think she's interested, the next everythings platonic!" Spike frustratedly drove his fingers through his hair, pulling out a cigerette. He did not smoke anymore, but having one on him comforted him in a strange fashion. Spike felt his pocket buzz, but he ignored it, shrugging it off as a notification.

Doyle's phone went off as well, and he checked it, suddenly silent.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's all good. Just fucking fantastic. You gotta see this." He held out his phone, both of the other men coming to look. They were at a loss of words. Sitting in the photo was the tangled embrace of Cordelia and Willow. Both were kneeling towards each other with their breasts pressed together, the contrast of the red and pale blue apparent. They both faced the camera cheek to cheek with their hands held together.

"Hey man, show us the next one!" Xander complained.

Doyle flipped to next one, and stood still. Xander seized the phone and gaped as well. Spike assumed it was just Cordelia, but the unlit cigerette dropped from his lips as he saw Cordelia straddling the hips of the Buffy she looked at the camera upside-down with her head off the bed.

Spike immediately fished his phone out of his pocket to check that buzz from earlier. His heart raced waiting for the images to load. The first one casted Buffy with her legs slightly spread and her knees bent as she sat up with one finger to her lips. The second image was of Buffy heatedly kissing Willow, her tongue sliding across the red head's bottom lips and Willow's fingers tangled into Buffy's hair. The last was one clearly self taken by her based on the angle. While one hand took the picture, the other was occupied underneath the fabric of her panties as she gazed at the camera lustly. There was message at the very end.

To my master, from your pet.

Simultaneously each of their phones went off again.

"Blimey these women are teases!" Exclaimed Doyle.

Each of them had recieved another two images. The first was all three girls in a line on their knees, their hands squeezing their bare breasts. The second was all three of them again, but this time each stacked on top of each other. Willow lay on the bottom, each of her boobs in Buffy's hands as Cordelia lay on top with her breast pressed against Buffy's back.

"I think I need to uh..." Doyle's word fell on deaf ears as Xander was no where to be found and Spike was too wrapped up to even pay mind to it.

Giggles erupted wildly as the girls laid around still undressed. They were traipsed across the bed in various fashions, all very amused with their wild success of a photo shoot.

"God this was fun! I haven't felt so naughty in ages!" Cordelia giggled more, "we were much more mild back in high school."

"I know, I would have never imagined doing that. I can't even imagine their faces as they got those pictures. They must have lost it." Willow breathlessly spoke, idly drawing figures on someone's legs.

"Do you think we should send them a video?" Buffy asked shyly, evoking a look from the other two.

"Nah." The others replied simultaneously.

"But it doesn't mean we couldn't spend a little time on each other," Willow suggested slyly.

"Get me some tequila and lime, and I'll do anything you say." Cordelia sat up, crawled across the bed to Willow, "mm, nevermind, I don't need it." She surprised the red-head by licking and kissing her stomach towards her exposed breasts.

"Cor-Cordelia!" Willow blushed madly at the girl's forward behavior, "Oh! Oh...!" She moaned as Cordelia intook one of her nipples.

"Guys, can I?" Buffy whispered, curious about the interaction, Willow guided her hand close to her core, and Buffy followed her lead slipping her hand beneath the fabric of the panties and innocently tracing her finger tips lightly over the lips of Willow's entrance. Buffy elicited moans from Willow further, urged on from Cordelia's attenative tongue. Moans and whimpers filled the room from the women's interactions and could be heard from the room beside them if one listened enough.

The men had all split to deal with their own overwhleming issues caused by the women. Spike closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against the wall after having finished his business. The image that so stir him was burned into his memory, her cleavage almost pouring out of the cups of the bra and her delicate little hand dipped between her legs.

He was unsure he could contain himself properly around her ever again. Suddenly it felt like he could never drink enough water contain his thirst. He left the bathroom and headed down the hallway towards the kitchen. In the kitchen stood Buffy in an oversized t-shirt and pair of panties. She looked as though she was getting drinks for the other girls.

Spike inhaled deeply and entered the kitchen, surprising Buffy. Their eyes met and she smiled causing him to smile as well. She continued to pour as he walked behind, unconciously smelling her. Without thinking he placed his hands on to the counter on either side of her, effectively preventing her escape if she so dared.

"You smell of sex pet, what have you been up to?" He huskily spoke into her ear.

"We just needed to pass the time master," she spoke softly, whispering her name for him, "did you enjoy your gift?" She pressed her body into his, and swayed her hips gently.

"Pass the time? Don't make me jealous," growling, he used his left hand to sweep away the hair covering her neck and placed a single kiss at the junction. "My favorite is the one you took yourself, but luv if you would like, perhaps I can assist you in the future?" His lips brushing the cusp of her ear.

She turned to face him finally, gulping audibly.

"Bite off more than you chew, Buffy?"

"Never."

He crushed her in a tight embrace, kissing her with no mercy as he claimed what should have been completely his so many years ago. Her nails raked his slicked hair as his own simply held her closer. Buffy wrapped her thighs around his hips as the kiss prolonged close not feeling close enough. They broke the kiss panting.

"Buffy, where's our drinks?"

The two gently laughed, releasing each other. She finished her task, and then started down the hall while imparting one last smile at Spike.

"God, what have been doing all this time?"


End file.
